


Courting

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Language of Flowers, M/M, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend Challenge for one-million-words.<br/>Enjolras is in love with Grantaire but Grantaire is just out of an abusive relationship and has no intentions of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting

Enjolras was in love with Grantaire. The same Grantaire who had just run from an abusive relationship and had sworn of love for the rest of his life. But Enjolras wasn’t one to let little problems like that get in his way. Despite common belief, he did know how to romance people but this was going to take more than the normal tricks. “Are you sure about this E,” Combeferre asked as Enjolras stood in a flower shop.   
“Grantaire loves flowers,” Enjolras just shrugged and continued his musing.  
“I wasn’t meaning the flowers, I was meaning you chasing after someone who clearly doesn’t want your affections and is emotionally scarred,” Combeferre replied, having to stand in front of the flowers to attract Enjolras’ attention.   
“I want him to trust again and I promise will not screw this up,” Enjolras smiled before pushing him out of the way of the tulips. In the end Enjolras decided on pink and red tulips, pink roses and daffodils. He knew Grantaire would get the message. 

What if he didn’t understand the meaning of the flowers? Enjolras was beginning to lose resolve as he stood in front of Grantaire’s front door. After living with Montparnasse, the abusive boyfriend, for two years Grantaire had moved in with his best friend Eponine until he found his own place again. Enjolras placed the flowers carefully on the door mat and knocked on the door before running for his life. He hid round the corner and waited for the door to open. Eponine squealed, at least he hoped it was Eponine that squealed. “R, there are flowers. Flowers on our doorstep!” she screamed as the door slammed. Enjolras smiled, stuck his hands in his pockets and practically skipped down the stairs with a beaming smile. It was all coming together.

“R, there are flowers. Flowers on our doorstep!” Eponine screamed as she slammed the door. Grantaire lay sprawled out on their worn old couch aimlessly watching TV.   
“Ooo an admirer,” he laughed, rolling over to face Eponine in the doorway.  
“Yeah, of yours,” she grinned, as Grantaire fell of the settee in shock.   
“It’s not Mont is it? Please say it isn’t Mont,” Grantaire panicked as Eponine placed the massive bouquet on the table.   
“It’s not Mont, it’s your Apollo,” Eponine explained, throwing him the card that was attached.

Dear Grantaire, I know you aren’t looking for romance. But I want to prove it to you that not all love it bad. My love certainly isn’t. Hope you like the flowers and are willing to consider us. I hope that overpowering love may consume you in the end! Love from Enjolras x

Grantaire almost fainted. Two years ago this would have been a dream come true. Two years ago he was head over heels in love with the golden Apollo and would have done anything to have flowers declaring his love. But now he didn’t want a relationship. He didn’t want to be trapped into something like he was before. “It’s not going to be like it was with Monty. Enjolras wouldn’t do that to you,” Eponine explained, sitting next to him on the floor.  
“I just don’t want to dive back in there,” Grantaire muttered as he stared at the flowers.  
“Then tell him that. Let him explain his intentions for you,” Eponine smiled, practically pushing him out the door with one of the roses.

Enjolras opened his door and nearly slammed it in Grantaire’s face. This he was not expecting. “Can we talk?” Grantaire asked and Enjolras let him inside. “I want to do this,” Grantaire stated before Enjolras could even shut the door.   
“Really?” Enjolras stammered as they sat in the living room.  
“But I need you to take it slow. I will not be pressured into anything,” Grantaire replied with his eyes closed. Enjolras grinned.  
“Of course. I fully intend to court you properly.”  
“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
